


ease the pain inside

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Inexperienced Castiel, M/M, Mirrors, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nng," Castiel pants, "It's not going to fit, Sam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ease the pain inside

"Nng," Castiel pants, "It's not going to fit, Sam." 

He's laying between Sam's thighs his back and his lover's broad chest. Together they face a mirror across the room's big bed, both nude. Castiel's legs are spread wantonly, his knees falling open as he tries to work the dildo inside of him. Sam watches the scene in the mirror, half drunk from the sight. 

"No worry, Castiel. Pretty sure it will," Sam says when Castiel continued to struggle with the blunt head of the toy against his tight hole.

He reaches down, watches himself in the mirror how his hand grasps Castiel's half-hard cock. Slowly he begin stroking it, teasing the head with his thumb and Castiel's breathing quickens again. 

"Try again," Sam demands. He changes the angle of his hand to witness the way Castiel rubs the dildo over the rim of his hole. His lover grinds against the peak of the dildo, holding the slicked-up toy in his two hands. 

Shock spreads over Castiel's face when the head the toy breaches him. Crying out he makes a move to pull the object from his yet Sam's hand over his own stops him. Though Castiel squirms and wiggles, Sam holds firm. His lover can't escape the toy, trapped between the object and his hand covering Castiel's. 

"Good boy," Sam whispers as Castiel whines and further collapses against the broad chest that's holding him upright. Castiel pants as Sam uses his experience to press the toy deeper into his lover's ass. 

"Oh," Castiel whispers, surprised. 

In the mirror he can see how Sam's palm causes the toy to sink and his hole swallows the object, slow but easily. He stares in wonder how the black toy disappears in the crack of his cheeks. Yet there's still so much left of it. 

When he tells Sam as much, his lover answers. "Of course, and doesn't it feel great? Concentrate on the feeling Castiel. I desire to see your face when you lose yourself in the sensation." 

Castiel arches into the touch as Sam tightens the grip around his cock again, fully erect now. It's strangely intimate halfway laying on top of his lover, two hands still wrapped around a huge sex toy which is guided further into his ass by a strong arm. Does Sam can feel how he being impaled on the length of a solid unforgiving object, seeking it's way completely into his hole? 

"I knew you would like it," Sam says.

Castiel just whimpered and flexed his hips instinctively, welcoming the toy by rocking against it. Then Sam withdraws the toy, pulling it out halfway before his hand around Castiel's own pushes it back in, back into the tight litte ass and the hole trembling around the object. Which now penetrates Castiel further than it had before.

"See, it's all the way in now," Sam says and chuckles softly. He hooks one of Castiel's legs over his forearm, giving them both a better view.

Castiel is torn between staring at his image in the mirror or looking down and seeing the dildo vanish between his legs from another perspective. Not knowing where to focus his eyes, Castiel still starts working the dildo in and out of himself. Despite the slight discomfort Castiel continues, one leg still thrown over Sam's arm, spreading himself further. 

The sight of his pink rim being stretched by each swallow thrust is exciting, even for Castiel who's breath hitches whenever the toy slides deep. Since Sam has long let go of Castiel's hands it's all his own doing. After a while broken moans escape his mouth, the reason being that he's almost riding the blunt round tip of the dildo.

"Do you think you can come like this?" Sam asks and his hand wanders from Castiel's cock to his hip, holding him in place.

Given Sam's suggestion a try Castiel picks up a faster pace, tries to use more force for the thrusts but it just ends with helpless groaning to the burning between his legs. 

"I can't...," Castiel sighs, finally admits defeat after a while while he arches into the round tip of the dildo. "I can't...it's not enough." 

The toy is a pleasant feeling between his legs yet not enough. Castiel wishes he could come from this. 

"Let me help," Sam murmurs.

Castiel's foot is lowered to the bed again so Sam can hoist him up. As he struggles to get upright Castiel notices Sam`s own hardness rubbing against his lower back. They end up half kneeling half upright with Castiel still pressed against Sam's chest.

The mirror is now on their right. Castiel dares to steal a glance but Sam makes him turn his head fully.

"You look good," Sam whispers against the shell of Castiel`s ear.

Who gasps as Sam takes the dildo between his fingers and rocks it into Castiel with forceful little thrusts. Pleasure flows through his body as Sam suddenly hits a spot that makes Castiel cry out loud.

"Oh god, oh ... Sam," he moans and squeezes his eyes shut.

"No, keep watching," Sam growls and fists Castiel`s black hair, makes look to the mirror again. "Don't you see how well you doing? I'm shoving the dildo deeper each time and you are already meeting it halfway."

Sam speeds up, ramming the toy further, harder into Castiel who nearly doubles over from the assault. A quick pull at his hair from Sam keeps him in place. A new forms down his throat as he focuses on his image in the mirror again. Castiel sees how his lips are parted, how his cock his standing proud and receiving little attention, not even from his own hand curled around it. But it's the look in his own face that captures him the most. His expression is eager, eyes wide open and unbelieving at the frantic movement of his own hips.

Castiel stares at the toy vanishing in his ass again and again.

"Yes," he says breathless as if agreeing to his own image, hanging wantonly in Sam's arms.

A hand, his own according to the mirror, milks his cock. But Sam's firm voice stops him.

"Hold it," is growled into his ear and Castiel shudders as he tries to follow the command.

In the end Sam has to slap his hand away.

"It seems your hands long for something to do and since my own cock has been neglected all evening it would be just fair if you turned your attention towards it," Sam suggests.

It takes for Castiel a moment to register what Sam wants from him. All he knows the delicious friction has stopped. Then he groans and turns around. Sam is laying comfortable between the cushions already, legs parted to give Castiel a good view. Sam's cock stands proud as Castiel`s own.

Taking a deep breath Castiel crawls towards Sam, noticing that the dildo is still inside him. When he reaches back he surprises himself by pushing it back in instead of pulling it out.

"Well done," Sam praises him and caresses Castiel`s head as he drags it down towards his cock. "I'll reward you for this."

Castiel can't answer. Instead he moans as he opens his mouth and wraps his lips around Sam's dick. The grip in his air gets tighter and after a moment of adjustment Castiel`s head is bobbing up and down.

With a sigh Sam settles down. He intents to drag this out for awhile. The main reason being that Castiel is on his stomach, thighs spread wide so Sam has the perfect view on his ass and the dildo nestled in it.

It makes his cock throb seeing Castiel clench around it and soon Sam spills everything down his throat.

When Castiel pulls away, swallowing the last bit of Sam's seeds, he is shaking.

"Sam, can I come as well?" He asks and clenches around the toy again as threatens to slip out.

"Stave it off," Sam tells him. "It's not your time yet."

Reaching for a bag beside the bed, Sam opens it for Castiel to look inside.

"This is only the first of the toys we wanted to try on you, remember?" Sam says and pulls out another one.

Castiel nods weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to add that the entire thing was inspired by the first line. I read it another porn story somewhere and was instantly inspired. Though I can't say where I got it from.


End file.
